Unthinkable Happenings
by keepincalm16
Summary: Jack Frost, Claudia, Maddy and Danny are all best friends. A Guardian, a witch, a shape-shifter, and an immortal with healing powers. One day they come across a startling discovery in the woods. This discovery can either save them or destroy them.


~ Maddy ~

"Come on ya slowpokes! Keep ahead!" I exclaimed happily, transforming into my wolf form. I was having tons of fun, hanging out with my best friends. Claudia the Witch, Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun, and Danny, an immortal. I was a shape-shifter. Suddenly a scream ran through the air, and I took a step back, ears pricked and alert. I slammed into Jack.  
"Ow!" He exclaimed, his blue eyes sparkling with a bit of annoyance, but mostly amusement.  
"_You didn't hear that?_" I spoke in his mind. He frowned a bit, leaning down and stroking the fur on the top of my head.  
"No, I didn't." I looked at him incredulously.  
"_Jack, I heard a scream!_" I whined a bit, pawing the ground. "_Come on! We have to at least check._" Jack could tell I was freaked, and I wasn't lying.  
"Okay, okay. Sure." I darted off into the woods before he could say anything else. Danny and Jack flew after me, and Claudia mounted her broom before zooming to catch up. I stopped, and Jack flew ahead of me, then pulled a U-turn and headed back.  
"_It was definitely from around here..._" I said, and transformed to a human. We all looked around, and I was beginning to think I had imagined it when I heard a low moan.  
"JACK!" I yelled, and he was at my side in an instant.  
"Who? What? Where?" He gasped out, looking around. I got down on my knees, pulling him with me.  
"Jack, look! It's two girls!" I pointed to two girls, one little and one that looked like a teenager. They were nestled underneath some thick bushes underneath a tree.  
"T-two what?" I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Girls, you stupid. Hello! Anyone home?" I rapped my knuckles on his head gently. Jack laughed, ruffling my hair. He then ran to get the others while I gently dragged the little figure out. She was bleeding badly in some areas, and she instantly snuggled into my arms, still either asleep or unconscious, I couldn't tell which. Claudia and Danny offered to take her home, and Jack insisted that I went with them. I told him they would obviously be fine, but he insisted I go anyway. I sighed, there was no stopping Jack once he'd made up his mind.  
"Come on, Mads. Please?" He said with those big sparkling blue eyes, making puppy dog eyes at me. I sighed.  
"Fine, okay." I headed back to the log cabin we called home with Danny, Claudia, and the strange new little girl.

~ Jack ~

Once they had left, I breathed a sigh of relief. Now I could think. So Maddy heard a scream, but nobody else heard it. Was it those insane wolf ears? Was it that I hadn't been paying attention? Or...did she have something to do with it? I mentally crossed out the last option. She'd never hurt kids. Besides, she hadn't left our sides. Not with Pitch on the loose. Pitch on the loose...that's it! It had to have been Pitch. I was snapped out of my thoughts as the girl groaned. I leaned down, and started to pull her out of the bushes. She opened her green eyes, and I had a sharp intake of breath as I looked at them. They were dull and glazed over, but brightened when she met my gaze.  
"Who are you?! Let me go!" She started to panic, rolling out of the bushes herself. I held my hands up in surrender.  
"Calm down, okay? My name is Jack Frost, and you're okay now." I stood up slowly.  
"Where's Anna?!"  
"You mean the little one?"  
"Yes!"  
"Heading back to the cabin with Danny, Claudia, and Maddy." I looked at her, concerned. She had many wounds, and she was bleeding steadily.  
"Who are they?" She seemed to be calming way down now.  
"Maddy is a shape-shifter. Danny is an immortal, and Claudia is a witch. A nice witch." I added the part about her being a good witch just so she wouldn't start panicking. "They're going to fix up her injuries, okay? And you should come, too. You look pretty beat up."  
"I...sure." She took a hesitant step toward me. "If this is a trap, I swear-" I cut her off.  
"I wouldn't do that to you." She nodded, and I took her hand, trying to calm her down.  
"Thanks for...finding us..." I nodded.  
"Not a problem. So, you've asked a lot of questions...it's my turn to ask one. What's your name?" She opened her mouth.  
"It's Zoe."  
"Are you a human, Zoe?" She giggled.  
"Last time I checked, yeah." I laughed a bit at her response.  
"Well that's good. But seriously, do you have any powers that we should know about?"  
"No. Can we just get to the cabin?" I nodded again, and grasping her hand tightly, took off into the air. A few short minutes later, we arrived at the cabin. The beautiful log cabin with the blue and gray shutters, and the big clear windows. Zoe gazed at it, and I helped her inside before she passed out in my arms. I picked her up bridal style, and laid her on the couch. Claudia instantly began treating her, and I just walked upstairs to my room.

~ Claudia ~

I was super worried about these two girls. Found under a bush, and bleeding badly. The one called Zoe was still blacked out while the other, Anna, was sitting on the couch with Maddy. Maddy was in wolf form, and Anna was playing with Maddy's ears. She'd reach for them, and Maddy would flatten them against her head, growling playfully. I walked over to them, grinning. Maddy looked at me with big, chocolate brown eyes, with some lighter flecks. Her also chocolate colored fur was fluffy and messed up in lots of spots. I rubbed her head, making her tail thump. I looked at them with love. Maddy was like the little sister I'd never had. And...as weird as it was, she was kind of like my pet. I watched as Anna flattened herself against Maddy as Jack came downstairs. Maddy growled instantly, thinking there was danger. She was so compassionate, loyal, funny, even to complete strangers who may or may not be a danger to us. Danny bolted from the kitchen over to us, then he and Maddy both relaxed, seeing it was just Jack.  
"How are they doing?" He asked, and knelt beside Zoe. I opened my mouth to respond, when the alarm on my iPhone went off. I checked it.  
"Maddy, your turn to check the bedpost." She nodded, leaping off the couch and loping out the door. Jack chuckled at her, then turned to Anna.  
"I'm Jack. I assume you already met everyone else." She nodded shyly.  
"Can you tell us what happened to you?" He asked gently, and sat next to the little child, and draped his arm over her shoulders.

~ Anna ~  
As the white-haired boy introduced himself, I felt a rush of security that had vanished when Maddy left. I nodded to both his questions, then took a deep breath.  
"I was out collecting food with Zoe, and we were attacked by these uh...weird black things."  
"They were nightmares." We all started as Zoe spoke up. We looked at her, and she looked good as new. Thanks to Claudia's magic, her injuries had disappeared, and rest had let her eyes become bright and full of life again. She looked at me.  
"Can you take it from here, Zoe? I don't remember much..." I said quietly, and she nodded, sitting up.  
"We were attacked by them. We heard evil laughter, and we felt the ground come out from underneath us. We were in some dark, evil hideout of sorts. When we were there we heard him planning to capture two powerful immortals named Claudia and Maddy... A man that called himself...uh..." I could tell she was having trouble remembering.  
"Pitch?" Danny piped up.  
"Yeah, that's it." Everyone stiffened, but Zoe ignored it and kept talking. "Anyway, we escaped after a day or so. We ran a really, really long way and -"  
"Well I'll say. You ran all the way from Pitch's hideout to our cabin. About 7 miles." Jack said nonchalantly. Zoe ignored this, too, and continued to talk.  
"We collapsed underneath the bush, and we were woken up by you." She said. "I'm done now." Jack looked around at everybody.  
"What time is it?"  
"Uh... 2:57?" Claudia said nervously. "Why?"  
"Maddy left for the bedpost at 2:15. She should be back by now.." Danny said, looking worried.  
"You said Pitch trapped you?" Jack swung around to look at Zoe.  
"Yeah.."  
"What did you hear while you were trapped?"  
"Uh...two names. Claudia and Maddy." Zoe's eyes widened in realization.  
"Well, crap." Jack muttered, voicing everyone's thoughts.

**~* Hey guys! Thanks for reading! It means a lot. **

**So guys I have NO IDEAS WHATSOEVER for a title. That's just a placeholder. A-heh.. *rubs back of neck* So please leave me a direct message or private message or whatever it's called with your idea for a title. The best one will be picked and I ****_will_**** give you credit for the name.**

**Please leave reviews! LOVE YOU ALL! :D *~**


End file.
